Paper Mario Novelization
by Dyrezz
Summary: This is my second story that I'm going to be working on. This is a novelized, Alternate Universe Version of Paper Mario, where the characters are more human-like than the classic Cartoon-y style of the Mario Franchise. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Legends from the Stars

**Hello Everyone, I'd like to take this moment and opportunity to say thank you for taking time out of your day to read this Novelization of Paper Mario. I would like to give a quick detail that this story is not going to be exactly like Paper Mario… but it is…**

**Allow me to explain; As I have been writing, drawing, and painting, I've become more and more aware of the stylistic choices i like for my characters, and for the characters i write about that are not mine. I'm going to write this Fanfiction, but I'm not going to have it as "cartoon-y" as the Original Paper Mario portrays it to be. I'm going to write several characters very humanistically. Goomba's are going to be darker skinned people, who do indeed have arms, Koopa's are going to be a bit caucasian, with a lighter tan than Mid-americans in the US, Boos are going to be people, ghosts, and based on their colors will depend on their nationality. this list goes on. I do hope you all do not mind this "Alternate Universe" Fanfiction of Mario as I find it harder to write about the cartoon-y characters that Nintendo created them to be.**

**Without further adieu, The prologue.**

* * *

_Legends from the Stars_

This is the story of the "Star Spirits and Good Wishes". It begins in a place far away, beyond the skies and above the clouds. The story tells of a haven where the _Stars_ live. People who excel in magic beyond the knowledge of humans. They live in this Star Haven where they are free from human temptation and distractions; where they can practice their magic freely and expressively.

In the Sanctuary of Star Haven, there rests a fabled treasure, called the Star Rod, which has the power to grant all wishes. The Star Rod, however, is not a toy to be played around with. It is because of this wondrous power, that the Rod is entrusted to the seven revered Star Spirits. They watch over the world using this godly treasure. Carefully, very carefully...

The seven Star Spirits listen to the wishes the humans below make, and weigh the values of that wish of the virtues to that wish. The leader of the seven is an elderly being named Eldstar who stands aloft, even now, debating with the others over the recent wish made by one man from the surface; an notorious man, named Bowser.

* * *

"This cannot go on any longer!" cried out a young woman to Eldstar's left. She had long blond hair tied back in a ponytail by a pink bow. Her deep eyes were filled with strong emotions that even now echoed through the room. Her fist pounded against the stand and sent ripples down her elegant sundress, "If the people on the surface want to continue making greedy wishes, then there's going to be no one left with innocent thoughts and feelings. We should never have offered to grant the surface-dwellers wishes"

"You forget Mamar, that wishes are made by all people on the surface. Not just the greedy men, but the kind-hearted women, the mindful children, and the hard-working men," A wiseful man says across the sanctuary. His shades conceal his magnificently coloured eyes that glistened upon every word he would speak.

"I do not forget anything, Skolar!" Mamar announced,

Skolar scoffed, leaning back from his position and and looked away from the woman. His gaze was to his neighbour, Muskular. A quiet man with a soft-blue hue of hair under a white sailor cap. Muskular was the most recent member of the seven, and, in Skolar's eyes, still learning the ropes of being a revered star spirit.

Though Muskular is the newest member, he's been in position for almost a century now. Mamar makes it very apparent that Skolar still forgets this, and treats the man as a child.

"It is probably more potential that we consider the actions of ignoring another wish," A peep came from the man beside Mamar. His eyes were buried deep within another book from the surface, but his thoughts were still present in the room, "Rather than debating among ourselves what we should and shouldn't do, because of those who make wishes,"

His pink bowtie, matched with his studious brown suit, and clear-lensed glasses, gave Klevar that mid-to-post university look. It's known among the spirits that when Klevar is not in council, he's off learning about the surface. Curiosity is what drives Klevar to learn.

"You are all so annoying," a woman says. She stands between Muskular and Klevar in a tight-formed pink dress with a graceful yellow ribbon that lines her gown. "This is a annoying conversation among annoying adults," she complained, "Can I leave and return when we're ready to make a serious decision?" Her eyes turned to the last man between Eldstar and Skolar. The hint of familial connection is held between these two. A connection like father and daughter.

"No Misstar," the last man stayed still, "If everyone else has to stay, then so do you,"

"Dad…"

"I'm not your father here Misstar, I'm Kalmar, you have to address me as that in coucil,"

"Grandpa…"

Eldstar gave a deep-heaved sigh as everyone else continued to mutter among themselves. The argument among these six other star spirits was beginning to tinge on his last nerve. His own son Kalmar won't even allow his granddaughter a moment's rest. He raised his old yew-wood staff and struck the ground loudly, echoing a thunderous boom to silence the words of his fellow spirits.

"Enough," he huffed, "You all act like children on these serious matters," he looked among everyone. Even the silent Muskular was shocked at his includement to the statement. "Now, we are here to talk about this wish, not about forgetfulness, consequences, or boredom," he said, giving a light, elderly cough, "Can we all agree on that?"

An uproar of muttered agreement filled the Sanctuary.

"Good," he said, calming down a little with s longing sigh, "Now, Our recent wish is from Bowser. Once again he wishes to trounce a fellow named Mario, and for the the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom to like him. Now we normally ignore such selfish wishes, but this man has made the same wishes for years, and it is time we give finally come to a final decision,"

"It's obvious," Mamar first responded, "we should just cut all hope and let this selfish man fall flat on his face with the inevitable truth that he is most obviously oblivious to,"

"We do not treat anyone like lowlifes, no matter their wish," Skolar defended, "If we're going to refuse the wish, we should at least bear it with some sort of reconstitution. Inform the wisher that such selfish wishes won't be granted and offer to grant a different wish,"

"That's the stupidest idea I've heard," Mamar retorted, "Since when have he ever talked to anyone about making a different wish?"

"Well," Klevar intervened, "If I'm not mistaken Mamar, you went down to Shooting Star Summit to talk to a young fortune teller that her wish to see everything among the stars was selfish, I believe three and a half centuries ago," his gaze didn't leave his intriguing novel, as he spoke so delicately to his neighbour, "and yet, I also understand it, you still granted her wish for foresight so long as she used that gift to help others,"

Mamar's face went red with embarrassment and anger. "Nobody asked for your interjection Klevar,"

"But he holds a good stance to how we should approach Bowser's wish," Muskular spoke up, "He's wishing to be victorious, and to get attention from a princess, those two wishes can coexist and also be reworked," he looked to Eldstar, "Maybe we don't have to ignore the wish, but merely bend the rules of what the wish entails,"

Silence filled the Sanctuary.

"Bend...the...rules…" Klevar's eyes twitched as they left the pages of his book, "Are you mad Klevar? Rules are what establishes a civilized and just council, you want to bend the rules that were established long before the council of the star spirits was created? that's ludicracy! that's-that's-"

"An interesting idea," Eldstar commented with some interest to the idea. "Perhaps we've followed these dark-aged rules far too long…"


	2. Distress from the Stars

**Part two of the pre-prologue intro to Paper Mario. Note that this was written immediately after the first chapter. So I do not know what you all think of my work yet.**

_Distress from the Stars_

The room began to echo, quietly at first, with a single wooden click from the entrance to the Sanctuary. Everyone was quiet when a being dressed under a purple hat wandered in with a large walking stick.

"This is a closed discussion," Eldstar announced, watching as the being stopped in the room, "You're going to have to leave now,"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," the being muttered. The crone sounded very old and withered. and when her head tilted upward to look at the seven, a gleam of mischief shone through her old, clear glasses. "I have come to claim the Star Rod for my master,"

At those words, Skolar and Muskular instinctively jumped into action. The two of them stood between the old woman and their treasure. "Whoever you are, you will not get any closer to the Star Rod," Skolar announced, his fists beginning to glisten violet with magical powers.

With a swift force of his palm, the air began to feel tense as large large star-shaped crystals formed in nothing and began showering towards the woman. All this did was bring an ingenious grin on her face. "So this is the power of a Star Spirit? What pathetic sorcery,"

In response to the onslaught crystal stars, the woman raised her wooden staff and began to twist it around. A red stone sparked to life and, as instantly as the crystal stars appeared to bombard the woman, the starry projectiles dissolved into a mist of harmless sand. Skolar and Muskular were shocked at such power.

The blue-haired spirit spent no time finding a resolve for what just happened, and raised his own palm which eminated a blue glow. He watched as a white fog began to thicken around the woman, "This should stop your own shaded powers," Muskular taunted, watching as the woman vanished into the fog.

"And here I thought I'd be facing a challenge," the crones words were heard through the fog. There was a moment of silence before a pulsing noise began to rise from the white haze. followed by muttering of an odd language.

The crones eyes were white as she continued to mutter in an ancient language. The red stone shone with a light that punctured through the haze and cleansed it of it's power - Cleansed would not be the word used on Muskular's side of this magic fight; sapped is more appropriate.

"You fools are no matched to my magic," she said, as she raised her staff and pointed the red stone at Muskular.

The expression on his face was horrifying. His eyes went wide, as if he was struck with a terrible though. His breathing seemed to have stopped, maybe by force by this old crone before them. With a forward thrust of her staff, Muskular was thrown backwards by what seemed like nothing until he was stopped by the stone wall of the Sanctuary. There wasn't even a gasp for pain when Muskular finally made impact.

The woman swept her staff effortlessly as she pointed it next to Skolar. Just like Muskular, the man was tossed aside the room until he finally impacted the wall. There was no sound or anything.

Klevar and Kalmar were not impressed by how effortless their friends have fallen. Their palms raging with Green and Red light. They stood in place, ready to use their own magic; but they would not be able to use it in time.

The woman raised her staff, "I do not have time to play with such weak spells," she said, before muttering her strange language. The stone sparked again. Klevar and Kalmar were about finished their wordless spell when their bodies felt weak. The glow to their palms mellowed into normacy and their power hindered.

"Negation is a specialty of mine," the crone said, "Now, there is no one here left who can stop me,"

The purple-hatted crone walked towards the Star Rod, with the others trembling weakly from her spell. Just as she reached the stairs to the treasure, the elderly Spirit, Eldstar stood between her. "Move out of the way Old Man, I will not hesitate to fight you the same as your fellow spirits," she said raising her staff.

"Your dark magic may succumb the others, but such earth-bound spells do not prevail on me," Eldstar said, standing there without effort to move.

"N-no Eldstar…!" Mamar stuttered, suffering from the magic that the woman had cast upon them. It seems strange that Eldstar was able to move quickly from his post to be between this stranger and her objective.

"You fool," the woman said, pointing her staff at the spirit. A spark of light flickered from the staff as she flicked it to the side. She was waiting for this old man to be tossed aside just like the other two.

However, just like Eldstar stated, her magic did not seem to affect him.

"Your magic to negate the Stars is impressive, surface-dweller; but my magic to refresh energy seems to be immune to that. The only way you're going to get by me, is to fight me," Eldstar inhaled deeply, ready to fight this woman.

* * *

Another set of clunky footsteps begun to echo throughout the Sanctuary. They were heavier, and rattled with chains on each step. Emerging from the shadows of the hallway, was a man who was dressed in dark with a bright yellow and green suit of armor that resembled a tutle shell. It had sharp spikes protruding the back. A trail of chainmail followed from below the suit like a spike-studded tail. His helmet matched the armor flawlessly with green metal and spikes. His eyes glowed red as he stared around the room of suffering spirits.

"Impressive work Kammy," the man said, admiring the pain he saw around the room. His gaze casted towards Eldstar, who was not under the influence. "It seems you miss one,"

Kammy, the woman with the purple hat, bowed low and graceful as she stepped aside. "My Lord Bowser, you mustn't have worried, I would've been on my way with your treasure," she said. Bowser stepped forward. his golden-scaled boots stomped against the precious stone composing the floor of the Sanctuary. "My magic doesn't work on this spirit I'm afraid,"

Bowser stood before Eldstar. He was almost twice the height of the old star spirit, who was huddled over an old cane. Neither of them exchanged words. The giant man picked up the old man in the grip of one hand and tossed him aside like old clothes. Fortunately Eldstar landed in the fountain in their Santuary, and not against a hard wall.

"Problem solved," Bowser said, climbing the stairs to the Star Rod.

"Y-you won't g-get away with this…" Mamar stuttered over the words with pain.

Bowser just ignored her as he reached the top of the stairs before the treasure. "Finally, I'll get what I want," he said. Reaching for the rod. A sparkling of light zapped out of the rod, causing him to flinch back. His hand electrified by the powerful magic enveloped around the Star Rod. "A final obstacle,"

Bowser inhaled deeply. His eyes rolled back until it looked like he could see inside his. He held his breath for a moment as the room silenced. Mamar watched as sparks of light sputtered out of his lips. No one would've believed what happened next. The man before the spirits spewed fire from his mouth. An ancient magical ability that was lost to the surface dwellers long ago. It was both amazing to behold such power, but also freightening seeing the molten flames envelope the Star Rod.

A minute passed before the flames from Bowser's mouth began to dwindle and weaken. He closed his maw and wiped away at it like he was removing some spit. "There we go," he said as he reached for the Rod again.

Mamar waited for their powerful spells to spark his hand again, but was horrified to see his fingers wrap around the handle of their treasure without any denial of ownership. He smiled, holding the Rod in his hand and admiring it.

"Now, Let's try using it," Bowser raised the Star Rod up, it already begun to glow with a brilliant light.

"S-stop it!" Mamar cried out,

"You don't know what you're doing!" Klevar finally managed to utter under the intense pain from Kammy's negation.

"I want all these spirits to be imprisoned, where their magic cannot be used!" Bowser called out. The Star Rod's light went dark for a moment, and the spirits though that the Star Rod was rejecting the wish.

But they were wrong, as a blastful energy pulsed out and shot back all the Star Spirits. They were startled for just a moment before force began to draw them back towards Kammy. It started with Eldstar, unconscious in the fountain, pulled towards a blank playing card and vanishing. His image enveloping the paper. He looked as though someone captured his image perfectly into the card; how incidental that he was actually captured in the card.

Mamar was next, then Skolar. One by one the spirits were pulled from their places around the devastated Sanctuary towards the cards and vanishing within each. When Kalmar's image appeared on the last card, Bowser looked at them all with impressed gazes. "Ha! We did it!" Bowser chortled heavily, "That was a piece of cake," He watched Kammy encase the cards and put them away. "Now to our next objective,"

The two of them walked out of the sanctuary, as if the events had never happened, leaving it in damaged ruin.

* * *

Now, Star Kids may rise to the Haven to deliver people's wishes… but those wishes will not come true…

Whatever can they do?


	3. Invitation

_Invitation_

"Mail Call!"

Emerging out of a small cottage in the middle of the forest was a thin slender man. He walked with short strides towards a little white and blue mailbox. He whistled a simple tune merrily. he wore a green shirt that was wrapped up under a pair of blue denim overalls. His hands were garbed in white, fingerless gloves that snugged around his palm and wrist. He opened the mail box and pulled out three envelopes, to which he scanned through on his way back in.

"Bill, a sale at the Shroom Grocery for Honey Syrup, and…" he paused at the last envelope as he swung the door open. "He Mario!" he called, "We got a letter from Princess Peach!" He closed the door with a muted click as he walked around the table sitting in for their makeshift dining room kitchen of their two room home.

From the other room, came another man, he was shorter, but not by much. He wore a fiery red shirt over top a set of roughed up jeans. He ran his fingers through some damp hair before sheltering the look with a traditional red cap with a red 'M' embroidered on the front. "How's the new look?" he asked, posing in the oddly comfortable clothes.

"I like your usual clothes better," he said to his brother, "Overalls are better looking than jeans," He tossed the two envelopes from the box on the table and handed the interesting letter to Mario. "letter from the princess,"

"Anything from your girl from Sarasaland?" Mario asked, sitting down and looking at the envelope. "Daisy's been trying to write to you since that golf tournament back in '91" He seemed heavily distracted though with his own letter.

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure she's just anxious to visit the Mushroom Kingdom," his brother said. He poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Mario. "What does Princess Peach say?"

Mario read the little letter in silence as he took a sip from the coffee. It was an awfully bitter taste and it made his shiver. He missed having some real food from Tayce T.'s Kitchen. He loved her Koopa Tea and the Tayce T.'s famous one-sip tonic soda.

"Mario?"

"huh? oh, sorry, Peach is throwis a party at her castle, and she'd like us to attend." his eyes gazed to his brother, "Both of us. It's right here on ink, _Mario __**and**__ Luigi_," he pointed to the finely printed name on the letter. "She says that many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet us," he put down the bitter cup and stood. "All kinds of entertainment and tasty sweets, sounds like a ball,"

"That's a party Mario," Luigi chuckled light-heartedly to his brother's comment. Before standing up himself, "Do you want to change back to your overalls?"

"Nah, I would like Peach's opinion on the change of clothes. I was even thinking about wearing yellow," Mario said, putting the two cups away in the sink. When he faced his brother he could almost see the almost crying-laughing expression on his face.

"You? In yellow? want a little pink nose and purple overalls to match?"

"You know, Wario isn't all that bad… if you can get past the garlic smell,"

"And the absolute desire to destroy you and your life?"

"Okay okay, no yellow," he said, smiling, as the two of them stepped out of the house. "But I'd still like to mix things up you know. A little change can make a big difference,"


	4. Royal Celebration

**Prior to the actual Chapter, I would like to quickly state a few things that I'm sure if of question right now:**

**1) Yes, I've made the majority of the Mario Franchise characters very human, I stated this in the first chapter. I wanted Mario himself to be more human too, not just a man in overalls, but a man who actually cares about how he looks for his lady-friend. So if some of you complained over Mario wearing a Shirt and Jeans, tuff. I think that would look rather nice on Mario. And as for the gloves, I thought something a bit more punk-rock style would fit Luigi better, to give him some uniqueness to Mario, not to mention a lack of Cap too.**

**2) I'm not very liguistic myself, so when it comes to having a slight accent in my writing, I'm rarely going to include it. Hopefully i get better, at this, but because of this, I've given Mario a more of a western American, accent - not cowboy, just, very english without the british or italian. This is something I'm deeply sorry about.**

**3) To you die-hard Mario Fans, Yes, I did make references to Princess Daisy and Wario. In the Mario Chronological Timeline, Mario had gone to save Princess Daisy back in 1989 in the game Super Mario Land. She was then mentioned again in the NES golf game, hence the reference to the timeline of Mario telling Luigi she's been trying to write to luigi since '91; cause that's when Luigi would've technically met Daisy officially for the first time. As for Wario, he was first introduced to the sequel of that same game which introduced Daisy in 1992, which iconically is a year after Luigi met Daisy. So in the Chronical Timeline, this is eight years after Wario's appearance, nine years after they met Daisy, and eleven years after Mario saved Daisy. So, although the original game does not mention anything about these characters, I am indeed going to include these elements, such is my style of Fan fiction.**

**4) any grammatical errors or anything, don't bother to mention it. I've been writing these on a whim and posting them as the chapter finishes. I cannot seem to finish a story if i worry about the grammar or spelling and require an editor. Last time i did that, I spotted 68 problems AFTER the editor went over it. It really broke my heart knowing this. So instead, i'm just writing these and posting, writing and posting, repeat.**

**With that out of the way, continue the novelization. Part 4 of the Pre-prologue.**

* * *

_Royal Celebration_

The interior of the Mushroom Kingdom castle was luxurious to describe the least. There was an assortment of blue curtains draping from the ceiling along the sky-painted walls. the chess-patterned tiles on the ground looked polished, even while an assortment of people stood atop it, mingling amongst themselves. The doors were a poshley mahogany, designed with a large star in the middle that encompases the majority of the plank. The aroma of freshly plucked flora filled the air from the golden chandelier down to the fabric carpet lining the tilework. Everything was elegant, expensive looking, and golden to the touch.

"I never get used to this place." Luigi said, smiling and inhaling deeply. His light, milk chocolate hair swept upward with a light breeze that seemed to drift around the entire room lazily. Both Mario and him noticed that several people around this open lobby weren't from around the town. "It looks like lots of guests are already here,"

"Looks like it," Mario said, looking at everyone. He noticed their gazes on him and felt his face turning a bit red. He was a hero, but when he was just trying to be a normal person, like today, he did feel a little awkward when people would look to him.

"Geez Mario, get any redder, and people might mistake you for a red Yoshi," Luigi patted him on the back, "A red yoshi in blue jeans with your choice of shirts,"

"Gee Luigi, thanks for the vote of confidence," Mario said, rolling his eyes, "I'm gonna look around and talk to some people okay, I'll see you later?" Mario looked to his little brother with a wide smile.

"Sure, say 'hi' to Princess Peach for me," Luigi called to Mario as his older brother ascended the stairs, and entered the next room.

Mario was ambushed by many guests on the second floor who were ecstatic to meet the hero. The men and women swarmed him like flies to honey.

"Mario, you're looking well! Please enjoy the party, Okay?"

"Salutations Mario! Do you know Frost T.? He's come all the way from the Shiver Region far north from here,"

"Greetings, Mario! Toadsworth, Minister of the castle. It's good to see you here. When you're around, i feel our kingdom is secure."

"I come from a desert town called Dry Dry Outpost. This castle is really lovely. Truly gorgeous. Cool and comfortable. What do you think?"

Mario merely smiled and nodded to each guest as they approached him to tell him about interesting stories from around the Mushroom Kingdom. There were so many different races around the kingdom. There are a few men and women who are encased in armor from the calming fields to the east. They wore armor like it's their home away from home. There are men and women who came dressed in a turban from the desert, and some who came up north from a tropic island from the middle of the Shroom Sea.

"That is really interesting," he said to a couple of men telling him about their trip to the flower fields to the Northwest. "If you can excuse me, I just need to investigate on something okay," he said, to the lovely couple. They nodded to him as he made his way past more guests and up to the third floor of the castle.

The music here was softer and muted by the walls. Mario was mellowing from the cornucopia of the party as he ventured further and further from the main mingle. The walls were entricing to him. They were bordered with what looked like golden pillars that rose from the carpet up to the high-seated ceiling. The further Mario ventured the more expensive the decorations looked.

There was a long hallway which stretched down and lined with beautifully tall windows. Standing before a window, looking outwards, was a beautiful blonde woman who was dressed to the nines in an elegant, form-fitting pick dress. Her hair was pulled behind one ear, exposing a large blue pearl earring. Her hands held a recently polished crown that's bejeweled with fancy rubies and sapphires.

"Peach?" Mario called from up the hall, drawing the attention of the blonde. She was slightly startled, jumbling with the crown before reclaiming a firm grasp on the metal ornament.

"Oh Mario, you startled me," she said, panting in relief, "I thought you might be Toadsworth, coming to get me to go back out with so many people," She readjusted her crown and stood there with reddened cheeks, "It's been quite the morning greeting all the guests, I was just taking a rest before the party truly begins,"

"No doubt," Mario said, "I was having difficulty just stepping out for a breather myself, I think someone swiped my wallet," he joked, knowing full well that no one in the Mushroom Kingdom would do that.

"You're not in your overalls today?"

Mario was slightly taken back by Peach taking notice for the change in clothes. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "hehe, yeah, thought I would try a change, I wanted your opinion though. I can stay with Overalls if that's what you prefer," he felt his cheeks turning red themselves.

Peach just giggled lovingly, "Whatever you choose it's completely okay with me, I like your overalls, but this look is different, but refreshing," she smiled brightly with her blue eyes closing with a loving grin, "I like what you wear,"

"Thanks" he said, "I was also thinking of wearing yellow," he repeated the statement he told Luigi earlier. All Peach did was smile and said:

"Whatever you choose, make sure you're still you, okay?"

The two smiled to each other as the distant sound of music still filled the hallway,

"It's a lovely day today, i'm sure it's comfortable out on the balcony right now. Would you accompany me, Mario?"

"yeah,"

The two began to walk down the hallway. They barely got halfway down before they felt the ground rumble below both pairs of feet.

Luigi stood having a conversation with Rust T. the local historian about the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was talking about how he was thinking about going on an adventure of his own and was asking the historian if there was anything from the Mushroom Kingdoms past that would make an interesting adventure.

"If you ever get the chance to go on an adventure Mr. Luigi, I recommending looking in Boo Woods, there have been many researchers going into those forests far to the Northwest, past Flower Fields and beyond our normal borders." The old man gave an intellectual gruff, "I believe i have some notes of the region in my library, if you don't mind taking a step out of the crowd,"

"Not at all," Luigi chuckled, "Big parties like this were never my scene, besides if these woods turn out to be close to Sarasaland, then I could visit this really beautiful princess, who i think kinda likes me," Luigi felt his face blush warmly.

"A princess, Sarasaland… you must be referring to Princess Peach's cousin, Princess Daisy," The historian announced triumphantly of easily thinking of this princess in question.

"Princess Peach's cousin?"

"Oh yes, they're distant for sure, they only hang out together when they play sports or throw those big superstar parties. I never knew you had the opportunity of meeting such a feisty princess," The historian spoke with a smile to Luigi. "I never got to meet the extended family of the Royal Family outside of Princess Peach, so I don't know first hand what Princess Daisy is like,"

"Well, I only met Princess Daisy one other time myself," he said.

The two continued their conversation for only a minute before a young lady wearing an apron stepped out of one from behind one of the smaller mahogany doors. She dusted off some flour before approaching Rust. T.

"Excuse me Rust. T., sorry to pull you from your exploits on the Mushroom Kingdom's local past, but I'm running low on cooking materials for the party, but I don't have enough hands to carry anymore…" The elderly woman gave the two men a smile.

"Say no more Tayce T., say no more, I was on my way out with Mr. Luigi here to collect some books on Boo Woods."

"Ooh,"

Luigi gave the two people a slight smile himself. They were considerably smaller than he was, being a race of human known as Toads. They were the primary Resident of the Mushroom Kingdom, outside of the royal family and those who were like Luigi and his brother.

The three of them began to walk out of the castle when the felt the ground begin to rumble. The violent earthquake threw the three of them off their feet and they collapsed on the stone tile road.

"Oh my, look at that!" Tayce T. called pointing back to Peach's Castle with her mouth ajar at the sight.


	5. To the Stars

_To the Stars_

The entire castle - with it's mahogany doors, it's blue curtains, it's golden-coloured pillars, it's fresh-flower aroma - begun to rise up from it's solitary position in its courtyard. The ground around the white-walled palace crumbed and shifted as the palace rose higher and higher. Luigi sat stupefied as he watched this crazy occurrence. Tayce T. and Rust T. were huddled together in fear. "Oh star spirits, what's happening!"

"Look!" Luigi pointed when something new appeared under the rising earth. At first it didn't seem noticeable with the kicked up dirt and dust, but soon the two Toads took notice at what Luigi had noticed. Black stone, and iron spikes. They were still rising, as black stone became apparent below those decals.

As the black wall continued to rise, Luigi began to stand and run, "We have to get out of here," he said, feeling the ground shuffle below them. When they were out of range of the shifting ground, they dropped again for a breathe of air.

Rust T. took the first daring glace around. They were by the Courtyard Gates back into town. They could hear the screams and panic from the other side. Neither of them needed to open the gate to know that they were panicking from these tremors.

"Look!" Luigi said again, pointing back to the castle, "Is that a castle lifting Peach's Castle?" Luigi called. Tayce T. and Rust T looked to see the black walls of a second castle. one much larger in proportions to Peach's delicate small castle on top. There was only one person in the entire mushroom Kingdom infamous for their love of Black. Luigi gave an angered look with a clenched fist, "It's Bowser,"

Luigi was ready to bounce into action, but was pulled back by the two Toads. "No Luigi, it's too late to save the castle!" Tayce T. pouted, "Whatever Bowser did this time to cause that, we're too late to do anything,"

Taking a moment to actually pay attention, Luigi noticed that the old cook is right. The black castle, which continued to rise more, was no longer anchored on the ground. The entire stronghold was rising in the sky. Further and further away from the ground.

"MARIO!"

* * *

Princess Peach was crouched under one of the decorated tables in the hallways. She and Mario were covering their heads as the castle continued to shake and rumble from the sudden earthquake. Peach was told by her steward the safest steps under any and every emergency situation.

As the vibrations begun to mellow, the two of them begun to climb out of their cover.

"Oh… Are you all right Mario?" Princess Peach asked, looking at her guest with worried eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Mario coughed a little, "Just a little… startled… is all…" He looked around at the suddenly darkened hallway, "What in the world was that?" he asked.

All the lights were off, and the power seemed to be disabled. Mario was curious as to why the room seemed darkened in the middle of the day, but it was the Princess who was able to take notice as to why.

"It's still day time isn't it Mario?" the Princess asked, looking at the window. He didn't really take any real notice as to why she asked such a silly question, nor as to why she was paying attention to the window.

"I believe so, why?" he finally looked out the window seeing exactly what she saw.

Stars. glistening, shimmering stars that glowed off in the distance of space. Stars, which should be unable to be seen in the middle of the day, looked as though they could be touched simply by reaching outside.

"I can see the stars,"

"yeah, I can too," Mario muttered, a raised brow of curiosity brought about a confused, and conflicted idea to him and Peach.

There was a moment of absolute silence. Even the music that was once muted through the walls no longer played. But that was to be expected from the earthquake. The silence was broken by a winding noise, like a propeller.

"What's-" Peach begun to ask, before she and Mario finally noticed where the noise came from. A small flying machine smashed through the window and begun to fly around in the hallway. The Princess and Mario covered their eyes from the sudden splatter of glass.

It took Peach a second to look over to the flying machine, just in time to see a gold-armored man climb out and stand before her. His grin was dark and maleficent. "Long time no see, Princess Peach!" he declared, placing an armored gauntlet against his side. He was accompanied by a shady-looking old woman in a purple hat and clear glasses. Her eyes were were green with the gleam of control.

"Bowser!" Peach announced in absolute shock, "But, this can't be!" she took a step back. Peach was afraid of the man who seemed to definitely desire her kingdom. "It… It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasn't it!" Peach accused the man of the strange earthquake. The connection was almost uncanny. "What did you do?"

The man laughed, like Princess Peach just told the funniest joke in the world, "yeah, that was me! I've lifted your castle up into the sky," he announced triumphantly, "It's sitting on my castle right now," He tossed back his green cloak which covered his golden armor as if to make a huge announcement, "This castle is under my control now, my dear!" he paused with a raised hand in the air. He pointed to the young princess, "Now you will obey ME!"

Bowser turned to the purple hatted woman behind him and twitched his head to gesture her to grab the princess.

"I don't think so Bowser!" Mario said, stepping between Princess Peach and Bowser,

"Huh? Oh," Bowser lowered his hand unamused and huffed, "It's Mario, what a shock…" he was absolutely sarcastic, rolling his red eyes around before looking back at the civilian dressed man, "Had to tell it was you without your signature overalls. but I expected you to turn up, right on cue, too. You're just as annoying as ever,"

"Glad I'm so predictable, make kicking your armored behind back to your kingdom that much more satisfying," Mario mocked, "Since you already know how this will turn out, do you want to skip to the part where you're running back home crying? or do you need a good wallop on the side of the head?"

Bowser chucked at Mario's threat, "That's good, unfortunately for you, there is nothing you can do this time,"

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet Bowser?" Peach supported Mario, standing behind him and his protective stance, "You can never defeat Mario! Why don't you just give up already?"

Bowser waved his hand in the air, "true, true," he begun, "I have had my problems in the past… but this time is different!" he roared at the two of them. "This time, I KNOW I'm going to win!"

"Then bring it!" Mario called as they entered battle.

* * *

The who battle was chaotic. Bowser's clawed gauntlet's swung at the hero to inflict damage, but would barely miss, while Mario would throw in a swift kick to counter, but would end up getting his foot impacted on the solid plate mail and send a shiver of pain up Mario's nerves.

"Mario, you can do it!" Peach called, watching as Bowser once again swung for the hero. It would've been a very painful slash across Mario's entire torso had he not been paying attention. Luckily it only tore at Mario's shirt with four large tears.

He took this opportunity to get a good shot into Bowser's defenses. Mario threw a swift upper-kick with a direct hit to Bowser's jaw. They both stumbled back for a moment. Their battle has already been ten minutes and they both only got one good hit in. Mario took the moment to check the damage which Bowser was stupefied by the hit.

When he looked up, Mario's eyes were wide, seeing the gold claw swinging down to slash at him again. If Mario took even a second longer to inspect the damage, he would've been skinned. He ducked down and rolled out of the way of the armored man. once again only getting tears in his clothes, and one scratch that was caught on his back. Mario stood and felt the sudden burning of his open wound.

"Good old Mario… Always fighting," Bowser taunted. It took Mario a moment to see that Bowser's claw was wedged into the wood of a table from his recent swing. It made Mario feel like he had an advantage. "You're a thorn in my side," Bowser pounded his other fist into the table and broke it in it's entirety, freeing his clawed gauntlet from the wood.

"Good to know the feeling's mutual," Mario said, throwing in a swift kick again. he aimed for Bowser's head again, getting the a successful strike in. However, the warm, sticky blood from his wound didn't stay contained anymore as it began to stain the back of his shirt. Peach gasped a bit at this.

Bowser could only chuckle, amusingly actually now to Mario, "Your pathetic little attacks won't beat me," he turned around with his hand clutching a strange wand. "Take a look at this!" To Mario, this wand was nothing more than a joke. he even begun to laugh.

"Y-your going to win… with a little girl's toy?" Mario broke down laughing. He laughed so hard his eyes begun to water and his back stung heavily with the vibrating chuckle.

"I stole this from Star Haven! It's the Star Rod!" Bowser announced, "This fine piece of work has the power to grant any wish in the whole wide world!" Mario stopped laughing. It was obvious that Bowser was being serious over this, and when he was serious, even toys could be dangerous. "When I use the Star Rod, even you can't beat me!"

Mario begun to charge as the rod began to eminate a shining light. He went in to tackle the armored man, but when he dove, Mario only slammed against the metal ineffectively. Bowser didn't even budge.

"HAHA!" Bowser laughed, "How do you like that Mario?"

Mario felt winded and out of breath after that tackle. He's never be that underrated by any attack. He gasped for air as he stood again.

"Go ahead, give me your best shot," Bowser taunted,

Mario moved forward towards Bowser with a raised fist as he threw a punch against the man. He swung, hit skin, but it felt like he just punched a brick wall, without the adrenaline rush to subdue to pain.

"GAHH!" Mario exclaimed as he practically felt his whole arm shatter under the impact.

"Is that all you've got?" Bowser taunted to Mario's new pain. "How sad,"You'd best take some vitamins, 'cause that didn't hurt at all!" he said, taking a step forward towards Mario. "You want another free hit? go on, anywhere,"

Mario tried his best to take his next shot. He held his broken arm close and he tried to round-house kick his nemesis. The results were the same: pain and failure.

"Yup, just as I expected." Bowser finally concluded. "You're no match for the new me." Bowser stood in the middle of the hallway, looking at Mario with his victorious grin and smug attitude. "It's not even worth my time to toy with you anymore. It's time to end this."

Bowser begun to inhale deeply. His eyes rolling backwards. Mario knows this attack all too well. But he couldn't move out of the way, that would throw Princess Peach into the attack. Mario raised his arms to brace for the inevitable.

Bowser's breathe held for a moment as sparks of light sputtered out of his lips. His red eyes turned down to look at Mario as he exhaled a stream of pure, liquid-looking fire towards Mario. The fires burst as a form of ancient magic that passed down along the royal family of Bowser's tribe, the Koopa Clan. Mario's body was covered in flames. Flames that lasted for a whole minute before they begun to die down.

Peach had covered her face when this flaming breathe started. When she peeked out between her fingers, all she saw was a defeated Mario. Surprisingly he wasn't burnt to a crisp, much to Bowser's dismay, but his magic flame breathe only created the feeling of fire on organic life, it doesn't actually burn his target.

The Princess ran up to Mario, kneeling down beside the man and begun to shake his body. "Oh no!" she cried "Mario! Get up! Get up Please!" she shook Mario's body trying to get him up. "No!" her eyes begun to water, "No Mario!"

All the while, Bowser was gloating over his victory, "YES! OH YEAH! I DID IT!" he announced, "I finally did it!"

"Congratulations on your victory, your viciousness!" The woman in the purple hat cheered, "That's why you're the King,"

Bowser looked down to the Star Rod. His Star Rod and gave a smile, "As long as I have this Star Rod, everything I wish will come true! No one can stop me now," His attention turned to Mario, who lied there on the floor without even looking like he was breathing. "I guess I might as well get rid of Mario. He's no good to anyone now, that's for sure," Bowser said. He walked over to ensure Mario was in fact defeated. When he concluded, he raised the Star Rod, "Get rid of Mario,"

As sudden as the earthquake that lifted Peach's Castle into the sky, a huge gale force wind blew through the hallway. To Peach and Bowser and Kammy, there was nothing at all, but to the furniture, decoration, and Mario's body, the wind was very much real. This gale swept Mario out of hallway and out of the broken window.

"Noo!" Peach exclaimed, watching Mario plummet down, "Mario!"


	6. Prologue

**Now I know what you're all thinking. Why is the prologue chapter being introduced in the sixth chapter of Paper Mario? Well my highly curious audience, it all has to do with the fact that the actual prologue of the story doesn't occur until this part of the game. The uniqueness of Paper Mario's Novelization is really cool. I really hope you've all enjoyed the pre-prologue. I wrote it all in one sitting, and I think I'll do that for all the chapters. Write them all in one pure sitting. So when you're reading this, you'll be experiencing the entire "Prologue" up to the interlude between chapters of Paper Mario.**

_Prologue_

The little girl skipped around outside, singing a little tune as she plucked wild flowers. "I'm singing, and playing, and I'm playing and singing," she sung, while venturing further and further away from her small town. She wandered down a path and into the forest that surrounded her village. "I'm singing, and playing,"

As she ventured futher, the sound of her family grew dimmer. There was a moment where the only thing the little girl heard was her own singing and the wind blowing through the trees.

And the sound of snapping branches from above. Those startled her.

"H-hello?" The girl called, expecting either an answer, or at least the sound of faint steps in the grass. But there was nothing. The girl proceeded forward, carefuilly. She continued to ponder what could've made that noise of breaking branches.

"It really sounded like something fell," she came to a possible conclusion. "A bird, a rock…"

She came to a small clearing where she was absolutely shocked at what she saw. A man. His shirt was torn, and it looked crusted from dirt, and some other red-substance that smelled of rust. He looked incredibly injured, recent scars and injuries seemed to have been caused from the branches above. When the girl looked up to see where he might've fallen from, she could see the sky above. She wasn't sure if he was standing at the canopy, or if he simply fell from the sky.

"Mister," she said, kneeling down, "Mister," she shook him lightly, trying to wake him up.

The girl closer at the man. His red shirt, his hat… and his mustache… this man really looked like that one guy. The famous one… Mario. but that couldn't be right. Mario lives far away, he wouldn't be all the way out here by Goomba Village without reason… would he?

"Hey!" He called, shaking him again since he wasn't moving, "Hey! Wake Up!" she began to shake him more feverishly, "C'mon! Up and at 'em," but the man didn't budge. "Oh… umm…." The girl was trying to think of what to do for this situation.

"Dad! Grandpa! Goombario!"

* * *

He was still and unmoving. Darkness filled the void that sunk deeper and deeper into his mind. Mario was almost lost.

"Thank heavens!" a faint female voice spoke in the darkness. "He's been gravely injured, but I think he'll recover," The voice was soft but rough, difficult to explain. It's as if she is not really there.

"But Bowser has the Star Rod!" Another voice spoke. This one was male, older, but the voice was also roughed. "Now he's mightier that Mario! It's hopeless, all is lost,"

"Everybody just calm down," A third voice spoke up. Also male, elderly though. "As long as we keep it together, there is always hope," the voice spoke very wisely. He sounded old, almost like Rust T. and the very thought would've brought a joking smile to Mario's smile, but he did not move. "Our fates are in Mario's hands. We must try to revive him,"

"Gather round, everyone. We must send Mario our power," The elderly voice spoke deeply. In the Darkness, floating aimlessly among silent words, Mario's consciousness drifted. There was nothing there but void. "ready?"

The darkness began to fill with a strange light. It was almost beautiful, like a ballet of ribbon dancing around him. playing closely around, but out of his reach. When the light stopped, The world felt quiet again.

"That's all we can do right now," the elderly man spoke, "Mario, please get up…" the voice became distant and vanishing altogether.

Mario stayed lying there, wherever he was. His fingers twitched slightly.

* * *

"Mario… can you hear me, Mario?" The elderly voice returned to Mario as he laid somewhere different. His finger's twitched. He was only asleep now. "I'm Eldstar, a Star Spirit…I have something very important to tell you…" The voice was just as rough as before - damaged, distant, as if he wasn't there - but there is a disturbance. The voice is weaker than before.

"It concerns your princess, and all of the Mushroom Kingdom. But sadly, I haven't the strength to talk to you here. I need you to come to Shooting Star Summit… Please, we will be waiting for you at the summit…" the voice faded again.

* * *

The scent of fresh wood flared to life in Mario's nose. His eyes opened as he inhaled suddenly. His throat was dry and his gut hurt with hunger. He coughed heavily with a painful chest. He leaned up and looked around the room.

He was laying on a bed - a soft mattress that sat ontop of a wooden frame - in a small room decorated with wooden walls. There was a single poster of a man on the wall, it looked like some famous singer from town, but Mario didn't recognize him. There were some ointments sitting on top of a shelf with labels. "Ultra Shroom Extract", and "Jelly Extract" were printed with black ink on the Jars. They were medicines of the Mushroom Kingdom.

As Mario sat on the bed, he recalled the battle he had with Bowser. His hand instinctively reached for his back, where the open wound was… he felt a hardened scar in it's place. smothered in medicine.

"Oh, Mario!" exclaimed a voice. Mario jumped suddenly, looking over to see a pasty-skinned man standing at the door. He wore a blue vest and white shorts. His wore a white hat with red dots decorating the sides. "I'm so happy to see you awake,"

The man walked closer carrying a tray of food and water. The food was a bit different than anything Mario's regularly seen. It was a plate of nuts, and leaves, and roots. It was like a salad, but lacked the normal ingredients.

"You haven't opened your eyes for days, Everone's been worried sick," The man handed Mario the plate of food.

"Everyone? where am I?" Mario asked. He was trying hard to show civility. He took up the food and ate slowly, even though he was starving. He wasn't about to gorge himself in front of someone.

"This is Goomba Village, It's a tiny village that is just west of Toad Town," the man said, "The only people living here are myself and a single family of Goomba's," there was a shrug to the man's stance, nonchalantly about the number of residence in this town.

"Small town,"

"Small town, large family. The Goomba's in this family are just the nicest folks you'll ever meet," The man smiled, "They're the one's who found you unconscious in the forest and carried you here to get better,"

The food wasn't terrible, but it wasn't good either. Mario didn't say anything as he drunk the water. He put the water down and pushed the tray to the side, "I have a question. Did anyone else come in here…an older man…He said his name was Eldstar, and he wants me to go to Shooting Star Summit,"

"No, no one else came in or out of this house while you were here… maybe you just had a dream?" The man pondered in thought.

"Maybe, I don't know, it might've just been my imagination getting away fr-"

"Although, maybe not…"

Mario looked at the man with slight confusion. his brow raised with curiousity, "what do you mean?"

"Well, it could've been a message from a star spirit…" The man explained, "and Shooting Star Summit is the nearest place to Star Haven, so that would make sense… In any case, I'm glad to see you've recovered."

Mario gave a satisfied nod, "Thank you, I should probably get going, There's a lot I have to do," he said, walking to the doorway of the house. He was about to open the door when the man called after him from the other side of the room.

"The Goomba's would be happy if you paid them a visit Mario, you should thank them before you leave town," With a nod, Mario left the house.


	7. Off the Veranda

_Off the Veranda_

**First, thank you XDiamondX90 for favoriting this series and following it, I hope I exceed all expectations and hope you really enjoy this series (or that I underachieve and possibly inevitably make you want to crawl into a corner and regret life… but i prefer if i achieve the former)**

**Okay, so, I'm having trouble writing this story as pure novelization, because trying to force Mario into these scenarios in this game. Originally, i was going to have Mario stop by all the members of the Goomba family on his way out of the village, however, due to the positions of the characters in the village, that really puts Mario out of his way just to talk to everyone. Then I decided I was just going to have Mario stand at the exit to the gate, while Goompapa is trying to fix it… but that doesn't work either due to the timeline being thrown off with that… so it's taken me five attempts to write this chapter nicely. Hope you enjoy my suffering…**

* * *

The ringing in Mario's ear kept going long after he landed. His vision was still blurred, but fortunately the thing he was looking for seemed to be in focus enough for him to concentrate. The old man, the grandfather of the Goomba Family, stood on the side of the cliffbase with much difficulty. "Mario? Mario is that ya?" his voice seemed very distant and and wispy. Even though he was right there not even ten feet from him. "Are you alright m'boy,"

"y-yeah," Mario responded, reaching around. His body ached and was painful. He felt like he just got out of a battle with Bowser again and lost...again.

"Sit down, ya look like ya're going to be sick," Goompa said, helping Mario sit down. "Ya rolled quite a ways down, I'm saprised ya ain't brok'n or nothin',"

Mario looked around and noticed wood planks and cloths were scattered all over the place. When the ringing stopped, and the blurred vision became stable, he took a more detailed examination of his surroundings.

It seemed that the Veranda that Goompa stood on had fallen, which would explain the mess, and why when he took a step out his foot only met with unexpected airtime. Goompa seemed to be okay. Mario merely took to the assumption that being on the Veranda softened his own landing; like riding a sled or toboggan. Both Mario and Goompa took a moment to recollect themselves before they went into the details of the others story,

"I remembe' a great crashing noise and than tha veranda collapsed and I fell." Goompa explained, "What about ya? What happened before ya fell?"

* * *

_"Mario's up and about!" Goombaria exclaimed as she ran out of the house to greet Mario. She was completely oblivious to his distraction with leaving. She instantly began to talk about how she found him the forest, and how he looked like a monster had attacked him. Mario was a very patient man with Goombaria's fascination to her discovering him. "If I didn't find you, I don't think you would've pulled through,"_

_"Then I am in your debt, little miss," he said kindly. Goombaria's cheeks flared pink as she giggled. Her father finally stepped out of the house with a variety of tools, this caught Mario's attention away from the lovely ten year old girl._

_Goompapa had explained that the main gate needed to be fixed, the bottom hinge was damaged and the gate out of their village was unable to be opened without a quick mechanical work. And Mario, being a hero… and a plumber, offered some assistance with any repairs. though asside from saving princesses and pipework, he wasn't exactly the most reliable source for aid._

_Goompapa merely accepted his help without worry._

_The gate had needed much more attention than just the damaged hinge however. Planks of wood had rotted away, paint needed to be redone, and several screws retightened. Goompapa told Mario to take a break after two hours. He apologized that the gate was hindering Mario's exit, and told him that as his guest in town he should just relax._

_Mario was a bit reluctant at first, until Goombaria and Goombario snagged him away. Mario was brought inside for some nutty cake - which was made out of goomnuts - and began to talk. Mario learned that Goombario was his biggest fan and also was Goombario's role model. He learned that Goombaria was envious of her older brother, but also how she loved to plant flowers and wants to someday visit Flower Fields._

_Gooma was a lovely old lady too, she talked about how Goombaria looks just like her when she was that young, and also how long their family lived on that clifftop. With that knowledge, Mario was astounded that not more material was rotted away from old age._

_After Lunch Mario returned to Goompapa to investigate the progress. This was when things went down hill for both Goompa out on the Veranda and Mario._

_"What a Job!" Goompapa wiped off the sweat from his brow as he continued to reconstruct the gate. He noticed Mario and Goombaria walking up and waved them over, "Sorry to have kept you waiting Mario, the hinges are at least fixed so you can be on your way." He swung the gate open and closed, watching as a plank of wood fell from it's state of rot. "If you take this road straight ahead, you'll eventually reach Toad Town,"_

_"Thanks Goompapa, you sure you don't want some help with the rest of the gate?"_

_"Absolutely not, you don't have to worry about it, the gate's only designed to keep those Goomba's who decided to follow that scallop Bowser out… like solicitors they are, they fence work keeps them from coming around, and they don't dare approach the gate, besides it'll be a two second job," Goompapa seemed to be underestimating the length, but Mario wouldn't persue someone as adamant as Goompapa._

_"Okay, thanks again for everything,"_

_"It's too bad you cannot stay, I feel like you're one of the family! But you did mention you needed to get going immediately, so come back and visit if you can,"_

_"of course Goompapa,"_

_Goombaria gave Mario a big hug just before he took his first step away, "Best of luck Mario, don't hurt yourself out there,"_

_"Ahhahaha!" an echo in the wind called out. At first it didn't seem like anything, until Goombaria noticed a strange being in the sky. Mario recognized the being as that strange woman who was there when Bowser attacked the castle. She was silent during his attack. However he knew better than to turn a blind eye to the quiet ones._

_"Ah, my instincts were right," The woman in the purple hat called from her flying broomstick. The more Mario looked, the more it looked like this woman was a wicked witch from one of those cliche novels. "Mario, I can't believe you're on your feet after taking such a beating from King Bowser,"_

_"King? since when did that fire beather become King?" Mario sassed at the witch,_

_"Ooh you're just as sharp tongued as you are hardy,"_

_Goombaria tugged on her father's shirt as she looked at the flying witch, "What's that Daddy? what's that weird flying thing?"_

_"Weird? you rude little…" the purple witch begun to get riled before pausing to calm down, "I'm a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa,"_

_Koopa's were a race of human's who've taken up some qualities of the turtle. For one, those who are Koopa have a strong sort of insecurity or something that makes them want to wear armor all the time. The armor is like a turtle shell - protective and homely - sometimes they're easily breakable, other times indestructible. Bowser has armies of Koopa's due to their armor and protection, it's harder to defeat man if they bind themselves in metal. It is rare to see a Koopa not wear armor, and it was obvious why…_

_"I wish I had time to teach you a lesson, brat, but no." Kammy continued, "Mario, hear this! It's useless for you to try to save Princess Peach. Ridiculous and Laughable! As you've witnessed, King Bowser is more powerful than even you can deal with this time. Here's a gift from him,"_

_Kammy pulled out a large wooden staff from her purple cloak. The first thing that Mario took notice of was the large red stone at the end of it. He's seen that somewhere before. She raised the staff into the air as violet lights began to condense from nothing into a solid wooden block, large enough to crush a large table - more specifically, the table the Goomba's had in their house._

_when the wooden block finished materializing, it took it a minute before it started to descend, rather rapidly at that. Mario grabbed Goompapa and pulled him out of the way just in time before the father was flattened in front of his daughter._

_"You okay Goompapa?"_

_"Thank you sonny,"_

_"Nyehehehe" Kammy chuckled, "You will kneel and weep here as King Bowser makes wonderful changes to your kingdom. Your world is ours now!" She chucked as she flew away into the sky._

_The wooden block completely demolished Goompapa's gate, but fit snugly in his fence. It barricaded the only rightful exit back to Toadtown and out of Goomba Village._

_"I just fixed that gate…" Goompapa grumbled, "Kammy Koopa that fiend, did you hear what she said about the princess?"_

_"Certainly did, I was there when Bowser kidnapped her,"_

_"What? He kidnapped Princess Peach again? That's why you have to go to Shooting Star Summit, to save her right?" Mario nodded, "this could be a problem."_

_The two men stood pondering how to get Mario out of the town so that he could get going, but the only thoughts that came to mind were… well nothing._

_"How about Goompa's Hammer? Maybe we can break that block with it?" Goombaria suggested._

_"You're right Goombaria," Goompapa exclaimed, "Goompapa's hammer is probably the best tool in the whole town, he says it was crafted by ancients and has special powers," It was obvious Goompapa was holding back hysterical laughter over such folly stories, but nonetheless, it was still a good idea, "Goompa is using it to fix the veranda,"_

_Mario nodded, "I'll go get it," He walked over to the house and entered. Gooma was on the couch asleep, she must've slept through the thudding of that huge block, it rumbled the very ground, yet she was still asleep._

_The hero went to open the door, "Goompa, I need to borr-" was all Mario had to say before his foot stepped out to nothing._

* * *

"Quite tha story Mario," Goompa complimented, "That explains tha thud that brought down tha veranda too,"

"well, we're both Okay, so let's head back up before we worry anyone,"

"Sure, probl'm is, we can' get home because tha block is in tha way," Goompa pointed to a large wooden block, similar to the one that was blocking the gate out of the village. "This block shouldn' be here," He explained. Mario looked around the block, tried pushing it and even tried to break it. He wasn't successful.

"Ooh, you know what, this reminds me, I need your hammer," Mario said, turning to Goompa.

"A hammer? Oh, of course…" Goompa stood there without moving, which confused Mario a little. He raised a eyebrow when Goompa didn't continue his statement.

"Do you have it?" Mario asked, looking at Goompa with his blue eyes,

"Um...well, funny thing, When I heard the thud, it kind startled me and I dropped it before the Veranda collapsed, I'm sure it's somewhere around here,"

Mario refrained from saying anything more. He didn't need to give the old man a heart attack, anyone might've dropped a hammer if they were spooked, he only hoped that it didn't hit anyone.


	8. Junior Troopa

_Junior Troopa_

"This is the Magic Hammer made by ancients?" Mario held the large mallet in his hands with a bit of a stupefied expression on his face. The Hammer was all wood. there was no engravings, no ancient runes or language. Just a wooden mallet. Mario was a bit underwhelmed by the tool to which he was suppose to use to get out of Goomba Village.

"Are ya mopin' about tha Hammer?" Goompa folded his arms, "Tha' there hammer is a family heirloom, handl' it wit' respect,"

Mario smiled kindly to Goompa. It was still a hammer, and if the old man says it's special it has to be. The two men stood in the forestry cliffbase for a moment more looking for the path back up. It wasn't going to be a task so easily as climbing back up the cliff. They're going to have to go around the whole cliffside to get back up to Goomba Village. The though made Mario sigh heavily as he shouldered the Hammer and began to walk on.

"We found the Hammer, so let's head home," Goompa said, shuffling on ahead. Mario smiled right before he heard some horrible noise - something like a few punches to the skin. "YOUCH!"

"Goompa!" Mario called, running to see the old man on the ground with a small kid standing next to him. The boy looked to be around 11 years old, definitely in his adolescent age. He was lacking a shirt, and the pants he wore were nearly all shredded and torn. His pants looked like they were white at one point, but the layers of dirt and grim had turned them to a crusted dirt-brown color. The boy had very rough-looking skin, bruises and cuts on his arms and torso. His forehead bore short blonde hair that poorly covered up a large bump on his head.

"You jerk!" The little kid yelled at Goompa, "You think it's nice to just drop stuff on someone's head like they're not there?" The kid's eyes looked over to Mario and scanned the hammer in his hand. "Don't tell me you also dropped that stupid thing?"

Mario was confused, and ignored the kid. He helped Goompa up, "Are you okay?"

"Hey! I'm talking here!" the kid yelled,

Once again Mario ignored the boy. "So how are we going to get back up the cliffside?" He asked Goompa, looking up to the house. His focus was really to get going now. He had to save Peach, who apparently has something to do with Shooting Star Summit. He needed to leave Goomba Village immediately.

"Fine, you want a roughing too!" The boy yelled, "You got it," before Mario even knew what to expect, he suddenly felt the wind his his chest leave with the kid's punch. It's fortunate that Mario was still standing after that impact. "Strong body you've got…"

Mario stood there looking at the kid, inhaling for energy. All he could think about was 'who the heck is this kid, going around punching people?'

"Mario, tha's Junior Troopa, He's tha boss of the neighbourhood gang. A bit of a bully obviously," Goompa answered Mario's unspoken question, "Still, he's more bark than bite."

"I've got more bite than poochy," Junior exclaimed at the accusation,

"Ma point exactly,"

"Hey Gramps, why don't you just shut it, I already beat you once, i'll do it again!"

At the treat, Mario lowered and pointed the mallet at the small boy. His face was very neutral, with a blank expression crossing his emotions. "Watch it kid, you don't want to have a fight," Mario was defensive. his knuckles turning white at the grip of the mallet.

"Oh yeah? well bring it, you old fossil,"

* * *

"Haha! Missed again! And I'm just getting warmed up,"

Mario was surprised at the agility and nimbility of Junior Troopa when it came to combat. Mario would go to pull off an attack - a punch, a kick, a grab, anything really - but Junior would just slip away quickly then laugh at Mario's sluggishness. How was he going to even deal with Bowser, if he can't handle a punk like this?

The hero went for another sweep of the kid's feet; trying to trip Junior would at least stop him from running around. Unfortunately, Mario missed again, and was left wide open for a swift and easy counter with a punch to the chest again.

"Oh Mario!" Goompa called from his place outside of the arena - which was composed of that field they found the hammer in - "Don't give up, give him tha old one-two! for ma Grandkids!"

"And how do you suggest that?" Mario asked, he went for grabbing Junior to hinder his jumping about, but only grasped air with no luck of attaining the troopa.

"Haha! And I heard you were this 'super hero', guess not every rumor is true," Junior mocked, as he went in for another combo attack. A punch to the arm, and an elbow to the gut.

Mario was already getting exhausted. Being a hero is tiring work, and nobody understood that burden. His fist tightened on the mallet which he had on the ground to maintain a fair battle. His gaze grew heavy on Junior as he charged straight for him. Screw the rules of combat! This kid was!

The expression on Junior Troopa's face was priceless when Mario was midstep-midswing with the mallet. His eyes were huge as his thoughts recognized the hammer heading straight for him. Time felt sluggish as this swing collected the body and launched him backwards into the cliffside. Mario was actually shocked, he was expecting this mallet to just break bone, not send the boy flying. Holding the tool of his strange victory, Mario turned back to Goompa, "Was that suppose to happen?"

"It's a magic Hammer Mario, A weapon crafted for combat, not some carpenter's craft," Goompa stated with an absolute judgement of the occurrence. "Tha Hammer was meant for things greater than repairing veranda's Mario,"

Mario held the hammer surprised at the knowledge. And to think, he was only going to use this as a mean of getting out of Goomba Village. He smiled to Goompa a very wholesome smile. "Let's get out of here…"

* * *

"w-wait ju-just a minute…" Junior stepped out from his crater in the cliffside. he was completely dazed that he was unaware he was even alone, and that Mario and Goompa have already left. "I-I was winnin', y-you can't just b-bring in a weapon l-like that…" he stumbled a bit walking out and leaned on a thick tree. When his head stopped spinning he realized that he was alone again. "Ooh, I'll get you for cheating like that… Mario," Junior declared. "You're not going to make a fool out me,"


	9. Goombario

_Goombario_

**First and foremost, i am so sorry about that previous chapter, it was more of a forced out regurgitation of a battle that should've been more epic. I hope I do get better at the combat system in this story otherwise i foresee much hardships and many complaints. Once again these chapters are just Type, post, repeat (with the exception the flow that are horrendous). Please excuse anything that's kinda forced, I'm trying to make it flow… last chapter was horribly forced. but a good example to me to know what NOT to do.**

**Next, thank you again XDiamondX90 for your reviews of the series so far, I love your enthusiasm over Luigi and Bowser, and hope that you enjoy what's in store in the series that relates to those characters individually.**

* * *

"Hmm, something isn't right," Goompapa muttered under his breath as he examined the wooden block. "Mario should've been back ages ago, it's not a hike through the forest to get to the veranda. Goombario, be a lad and see what's keeping Mario,"

Goombario was thirteen years old. He's short for his age, but what he lacks in height is more than made up in his quick thinking and speed. He's been living in Goomba Village his whole life, just as his parents did before him, and their parents did before them. There was only one person Goombario could think of off the top of his head who got out of this one-road town, but he hasn't seen that person in years.

On top of Goombario's quick thinking, he is also really smart. He loves to learn - which is a bit of an alienation he has among other thirteen year olds, of any nationality - and his favourite topic of knowledge is self-defense. Whenever he goes to town with Goomama, he always asks for the latest volume of self-defense techniques written by the Master, Lee and Chan of the Toad Town Dojo. Goombario was a tough boy, and someone who could hold his own ground.

Of course, this is necessary if you're being put into the tyranny of a small shrimp kid who torments anyone and everyone.

Goombario's been learning these martial arts skills to defend himself against Junior Troopa, and to also protect his little sister and other Goomba kids, regardless of their allegiance to the Koopa Kingdom or the Mushroom Kingdom. Right now, Goombario could technically be classed as a green belt in karate, a medium blue sash in Kung Fu, and a blue belt in Jiu-Jitsu (even though he is technically under the age to be graded as such).

Everyone needed a hobby, and Goombario chose self-defense.

"Sure dad," Goombario smiled to his father as he walked into the house. He wasn't surprised to see his Gooma asleep on the couch. She was a quiet sleeper, and a heavy one too.

Goombario walked over to the back door and swung it wide open. He was about to take a step through the frame when he realized that the wooden veranda was amiss. "What the-" Goombario stuttered, looking down the cliff. He turned around and yelled at the top of his lungs: "DAD!"

* * *

"And he just keeps bully anyone and everyone here," The old man, Goompa explained as he walked up a winding cliffside path in front of the red-torn-clothed Mario. "Junior is an aggressive little guy, I'm sorry I didn't warn you about our...miscreant,"

Mario smiled warmly, "It's okay Goompa, if the veranda didn't fall, we would've never had to cross paths with him," Mario shuffled behind Goompa with more injuries that they started with. Mario had come across a few followers of Bowser on their way to this path. two goomba followers. One wore spikey armor, and one wore artificially made wings. Mario used the hammer weapon against these two, but it was only really effective against the armored Goomba troop.

Mario was surprisingly taken off-guard by the flying goomba.

"Mario, you're going to wear yourself thin and useless to the Princess if you don't improve on your battle skills," Goompa warned as they approached the clifftop where Goomba village resided.

"Well i'm good at 'fair' combat, I don't usually get those who break the rules of engagement," Mario sighed heavily.

The two were silent again as they came across a small gate at the top of the cliffside. Goompa took no hesitation to unlocking the gate. "Hello? Goombario, Goombaria?" The grandfather called, "we're just fine!"

The two kids were standing in front of the house. Goombario was sporting his blue hat with his classic tan-colored shirt. He wore his hat when he was nervous over something. It was very obvious that it was over Goompa and Mario very quickly as he and Goombaria ran over to their grandfather with frightful worry in their eyes.

"GOOMPA!" they exclaimed as they wrapped their arms around their grandfather.

"It's okay. Thanks to Mario, I was able to make it back here alright,"

"Where've you been?" Goombario asked, "I looked outside and, wow!" he exclaimed in exciteful worry, "Both you and the veranda were just plain gone"

"I was very, very worried about you!" Goombaria sobbed a tearful cry, "Really worried,"

"Sorry kids, I apologize, I didn't mean to make you fret." Goompa tried to calm his grandchildren from their frightful dismay. "You just take it easy now, I'm back, safe and sound. Now I'm back, and Mario can be on his way to save the princess," Goompa was about to head inside the house, when he paused, "Oh before i forget, Mario, I want to give you something, wait here a minute," Goompa said, as he vanished within the wooden home.

Goombario turned to Mario with a grateful smile, "Thank you Mario for helping our Goompa back," Goombario said, "You always seem to beat up your enemies… do you work out?"

Mario shrugged, "Well, saving Peach is a workout on its own, but yeah, i have a routine,"

"I study self-defense by reading books by the masters and listening to Dad and Goompa. And, I also exercise every day, It's starting to show," The thirteen year old flexed his arm as he tried to show off to his idol, "I want to be strong like you," he said,

Mario gave the boy a confident building smile, "You are definitely getting there, I'm sure you'll be saving princesses every day,"

"Goombario's head is hard as a rock," Goombaria said, both in a compliment to her brother, with a snide, sibling remark to it, "His best move is to simply headbutt his opponent,"

The door reopened, there was a bit of excitement happening inside - Goompapa was about to scale down the cliff to assist Goompa and Mario back up, only to have found out Mario and Goompa took to the old clifftrail back up - but Goompa walked over to Mario with a bright smile, "Sorry to have kept you waiting,"

"It's okay Goompa," Goombario said, "We're just rapping with Mario,"

"Ooh. 'rapping,' huh?" Goompa seemed perplexed at the term, "Sorry, I just wanted to give Mario this," the old man held out a strange pair of shoes with what looked like sockets on the sides of them, "These shoes were special ordered from tha new business, 'Rowf and Rhuff' was it called? anyways, you said you had a bit of trouble dealing with those enemies out of reach, well i'm sure these shoes will help with that,"

"And...how?" Mario asked, accepting the brown shoes with a bit of cautious curiousity.

"They're Drive Jumpers or something or other. Tha ad said tha they help give more lift with tha proper Drive inserted into tha socket's here," he pointed out the design, "And it just so happens I have a high-jump Drive from my youth right here,"

"Goompa? what's a drive?" Goombaria asked, looking at Mario's new threads while Goompa pulled out a strange hexagonal device that blinked a slight off teal color.

"A drive, my dear, is a sort of magical energy device, you know how those Magikoopa's use those wand-sticks and act all powerful because they know tha hip magic trick? well a Drive is what we none-magical beings use to enhance our own capabilities, there're many kinds of Drives; Jump Drives, Hammer Drives, Magic Drives, Power and Durability Drives, everything imaginable might have a Drive to it. This High-Jump Drive will help Mario jump higher than his normal shoes would allow him, so it might even helpful on his journey,"

"Thanks Goompa, I don't know how to repay for this,"

"Nonsense, you already paid for them, I'm just returning a favour. Just be careful with your journey to save the Princess,"

Goombario's eyes went wide with glory, "Mario can beat Bowser with one hand tied behind his back!"

"Hush Goombario," Goompa said to his silly grandson, "Please take good care of tha hammer and those shoes, If I were younger, i'd accompany you on your trip. Tha years have started to weigh on me though. I tell you, this lowe back pain…" Goompa rubbed his lower back where the tail bone would reside.

"Adventure, You're so lucky Mario," Goombario praised, "Princess Rescuing sounds so cool, I really want to be an adventurer someday,"

"Me too," whined Goombaria,

"Oh, I just got an idea," Goompa said, resting a hand on Goombario and looking to Mario, "Goombario, perhaps the timing is perfect. You are no longer a child, and evil times are upon us. I'm sure Mario would agree, you should accompany him,"

"WHAT!?" Mario and Goombario exclaimed unitedly,

"Really!" Goombario proceeded, "May I go, Goompa? May I really go?"

"Only if Mario agrees,"

Goombario turned to Mario with round brown eyes. Mario had already heard Goombario talk about knowing self-defense, and also wanting to go on adventures and be just like him. Goombario was more than just talk since he was taking initiative behind his actions. That, and there was no excuse Mario could think of to say 'no, it's too dangerous,'

"Sure, but you'll have to pull your own weight,"

"YES!" Goombario exclaimed with joy and prowlness, "OH YES! Mario you won't regret this!"

* * *

"So you have everything Goombario?" Goomama asked, inspecting the backpack for the third time. "Mushrooms for munching, a fowerflower for emergencies, and some honey syrup in case you want to give your mushrooms a nice sweet taste."

"Yes mom, you've gone over this three times now," Goombario complained, "We need to get going, Princess Peach is waiting for me and Mario to save her,"

"Oh the excitement of youth," Gooma said, "Don't worry child, Goombario is well trained, and he's with Mario, no harm will come of the boy,"

"Thank you Gooma," Goombario said, "I promise to write to you guys and mail every letter when we get to town okay, and I'll bring Goombaria back some presents, and I'll get some nice photographs, and-"

"go Goombario, we've made Mario wait enough, you have a swell adventure okay?"

"I love you mom," Goombario hugged his mother tightly, knowing that it was going to be a while before he would see her again, he stayed hugging her for another few seconds before releasing the embrace and joining Mario side. "So where are we off to?"

"First back to Toad Town," Mario said as they approached the exit to Goomba Village. with a swing of the weapon-used hammer, the blockade which locked Mario in the town shattered. Mario didn't bother to question anything about this hammer anymore, he only knew that if the hammer works, then to just roll with it.

The two set off down Goomba Road.


	10. Red and Blue

_Red and Blue_

**Hey readers, I would like to give you guys a quick heads up. I'm still not used to the battle system for this story; so I would like to ask for a bit of forgiveness on the combat in this chapter. Just as well, this chapter is very broken apart by perspective. I'm two weeks behind on my schedule for this chapter, sorry for my lateness, and that this chapters quality might not be as nice as it should be… so sorry…**

* * *

Mario and Goombario walked through the peaceful forest that surrounded Goomba Road. The two of them were mingling over their mission to save princess peach, which seemed to have enticed Goombario on the edge of his seat - figuratively.

"So we're going to be climbing up Shooting Star Summit, it's just a feeling that we're suppose to go up there," Mario explained, he didn't mention the dream like he did with the Toad Inn Keeper. It's just weird to consider it a dream or a vision or something. "From there, we should be able to figure out how to save Peach,"

"Sounds fun, I can't wait!" Goombario jumped with glee, "By the way Mario, why don't you call the Princess, 'Princess' Peach?"

"Hmm?" Mario thought for a moment to Goombario's question, "Well, I never really thought of it, I guess i just find it more natural to call her Peach than Princess Peach." Mario smiled widely, "I remember the first time I met her, she wanted me to call her Princess Toadstool. I told her that name doesn't befit her, and asked if what her name was… I guess when she told me her name was Peach, i just got used to calling her by her first name,"

"I see. You must be really close to her to be able to use her first name without dignifying Princess with it,"

"I guess,"

The two of them proceeded until they came across a small cliffside. It was obvious that there was suppose to be a structure climbing the Cliff; something similar to the old path Goompa and Mario took previously. There were large planks of wood rising in ruin but nothing was built upwards.

"That's odd, where's the stairwell?" Goombario pondered.

"Stairwell?"

"Goomama says there is a staircase built on this cliff so that we could travel to Toad Town, I was positive this would be where it should be, since it's along Goomba Road,"

* * *

They stood at the top of the Cliff, overlooking the two passer-bys with distasteful anger. On the left, was a smaller and younger looking man with a smooth face and short, thin blue hair. His entire look was blue - blue blazer, blue dress pants, blue tie - he had a very professional face to his dark-skinned look. To the right was the older brother, with a scruffier face and longer, thicker red hair. Just like his younger sibling though, his attire matched his hair - red blazer, red dress pants, red tie - all of which gave these two brothers that very sophisticated look.

"Looks like two suspicious guys trying to seek passage over the gorge," The red suited man spoke. his voice was very husky, and deep. His gaze turned to his brother.

"We should inform the King before they climb the clifftop, Red, you know the laws," The blue suited man had a higher voice; like a preteen who had yet to drop their voice.

"If we deal with these two ourselves, the King won't have to worry about loosing control over the Road,"

The two men were silent as they pondered over their decision.

* * *

"Why is it getting dark already?" Mario pondered as he looked up to examine the sudden nightfall. It was a bit alarming to see the figures of two beings dropping from the sky unceremoniously and landing on top of the hero with a groan.

"Mario, are you okay?" Goombario questioned, watching as two the two figures on top of Mario fought with each other.

"YOU DIMWIT!?" One figure yelled. They looked similarly to Goombario in that they had darker skin, the main characteristic for the Goomba race. This goomba had long red hair and wore a rather fancy red-colored suit. "Jumping of the cliff, it'll be the best idea,"

" 'you know what will protect the fortress? destroying the boardwalk'," The other goomba said. He had shorter blue hair atop the head of someone in a fancy blue-colored suit. He spoke in a mocking way of the other's voice. "Brilliant idea Red,"

The two began to brawl with each other, and rolled off of Mario in classical sibling combat. Goombario helped Mario back up. "You okay Mario?"

Both goomba's paused and stood. with a quick dusting of their clothes, the Red-dressed Goomba pointed to mario and exclaimed "AHA! You're Mario, I knew it. You can't go past here, big shot. It's a direct order from the Goomba King."

Mario and Goombario ignored the claims of the red-dressed Goomba. They muttered about the inconsiderate behavior of others while dusting Mario's torn shirt off. This turned the Red-clothed Goomba's face red (completing the set). "HEY!" exclaimed the Goomba.

"Will you two mind? you could've hurt Mario," Goombario said, "You two are rather recklace, we're trying to get to Toad Town, and you two are just hindering our progress,"

"I'm sorry," the blue goomba sarcastically retorted, "But the only way by is through the Goomba Bros. That's me, Blue, and my older brother, Red," Mario and Goombario took stance for battle against the brothers; those two also took a fighting stance.

* * *

Mario dodged and avoided the swings of the Red Goomba fists and punches. "You coward, fight like a man," Red taunted. Mario continued to avoid and dodge until he saw an opening. With a swing of the Hammer, the hero got a direct hit in, and the force launched Red through the bush of the forest.

Goombario on the other hand was not so fortunate as to have the use of a powerful hammer to deal with Blue. However he was honest about his capabilities with self-defense. While Mario was merely avoiding the attacks, Goombario was blocking and defending against the sporatic punches.

"Stop blocking boy!" Blue exclaimed. The age difference between Blue and Goombario was roughly seven years apart, yet they seemed to have an equal level of fighting skills. Goombario took Blue's advice, and instead of defending he began deflecting the attacks and countering thusly. It wasn't long before Blue was subdued into defeat.

It was rather unfortunate that Red climbed out of the bush to see his younger brother collapse in battle.

"BLUE!" His voice exclaimed in disarray. "My brother! You'll pay for that!" Red ran forward to Goombario to attack the one who defeated Blue. Mario however was not interested in Red's plans. Mario swung the mallet downwards on Red, piledriving the Goomba into the ground.

Goombario was slightly stunned by Mario's attack, but was grateful that he had his back. "Thanks Mario,"

The two of them returned their attention to the cliff. "So how do we scale this?" Mario pondered aloud.

"Hmm…" Goombario also pondered, "Maybe that High-jump Drive Goompa gave you can help,"

Mario pulled out the Drive from his pocket and looked it over. The drive was a hexagonal shaped stone with the image of a shoe on it. The teal drive was light regardless of it's appearance and the fact that it should weigh a lot more. Mario crouched down and inserted the Drive into the socket on the side of his shoes. There was no difference to the way Mario's feet felt with the drive in place.

"Here," Mario leaned down to let Goombario climb on his back. "Okay, Let's try this,"

Mario stood there for a moment, looking up to the top of the cliff. He was unsure about this; He's always seen the ad's for Drives around town, but he was never so sure of their use and even more, their effects. He was concerned that Drives were more or less overplayed and overpraised. All Mario had to do was jump to learn if his worries were true.

To Mario's grande surprise, when he jumped, he was amazed at how fast the top of the clifftop approach, or how high that they were going. When they reached the top of the cliff, Mario expected to land with a heavy thud on the ground, but instead they landed softly on the road.

"THAT… WAS… AWESOME!" Goombario announced as he climbed off of Mario's back. He was ecstatic about the adrenaline rush through his veins. He's never experienced anything like it, and was absolutely thrilled that there would be more excitement with Mario. The two of them proceeded through the bush, and there, could see a stone structure standing tall.

* * *

The small fortress stood formidable in the dusk. "Hey Mario, see that building?" Goombario called through the forest as they approached the building, "It used to just be a toll between Goomba Road and Toad Town…" The two males noticed the voidful chasm behind the building. "I'm pretty sure there used to be a bridge on the other side,"

"I wonder what happened to it," Mario pondered,

The ground shuttered, and leaves on the trees fell. Both Mario and Goombario lost their balance from the trembling earth below their feet. These tremors ended as sudden as they had begun. "What was that?" continued to ponder Mario. He rarely travelled out east from Toad Town, if that was not apparent.

A large, bulbous being stomped around at the top of the Fortress wall before them. "Who crosses the path of the Goomba King?" announced the regal being. He wore what could be compared to a night gown with red and white stripes, and a large crown that decorated his balding head. His skin resembled the Goomba brothers and Goombario.

"It is Mario of Toad Town!" Mario called, "I'm trying to travel back in order to-"

"Silence!" boomed the Goomba King, "I respect you Mario for your courage and your honor, however you walk through my kingdom with such prestige as the _Goomba stomper_, but you won't be going any further!"

The large goomba king jumped off the fortress and landed before Mario and Goombario. The ground rumbled thunderously. the Goomnuts on the nearby trees fell nearby. Mario stood up again and his eyes locked with the large king,

"Okay, clearly calmly discussing this is out the door," Mario said, as he charged in and swung the the hammer against the side of King Goomba.

The Hammer rebounded off the body of the Goomba King, and showing minimum injury to the large being. Mario was a bit stupefied by this, considering how effective this weapon was against the Goomba brothers. In this moment of lapse, the King got his chance to counter, and backhanded Mario away and into his partner.

"This doesn't look good…" Mario groaned, as he struggled to get up and off Goombario,

"Don't worry Mario, we can take him,"


	11. Interlude

Interlude

**So I've given up on my schedule, I find that interest is what's going to motivate my writing per day. Sorry for the small hiatus on this series, Still not as bad as the original one for my other. I would also like to make a disclosure. The hammer that Mario is using. If you know Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, that is kind of the inspiration to the Hammer - just in an all wood form.**

_ albums/ee448/roxiline13/Amy_Rose_by_ (Amy with her Hammer) - Source #1 from Photobucket Roxiline13_

**Thank you XDiamondX90 and Latham02 for your reviews, follows, and favourites. Thank you Eduardo Amador Amazonas for the follow, and Keyblade132 for the favourite. I hope you are all-in in this poker match of stories**

**Sorry that this Chapter is MUCH shorter than expected. I was having some creative problem writing this chapter… but I couldn't end today without writing something. Next Chapter will be longer, better, and actually have more work to it. I hope you will like the return of Luigi.**

* * *

The city was in an uproar. "We need more cement!", "This road has been closed for repairs!", "Please don't shove, we have enough supplies for everyone,"

Tayce T., the local chef of Toad Town, stood before frantic toads who were scared, confused, and desired answers. The gates to the castle grounds were closed, The entire city was devastated by a powerful earthquake, and no one seemed to know where to go or what to do.

"Please, everyone, calm down, I'm sure we can get through this," Tayce T. tried to comfort the crowd.

"Where's the princess? What's happened to the castle? Why aren't you answering our questions! This is a sham!"

"Please, calm down,"

Along with Tayce T. was the Russ T. and Fice T. who were trying to help mellow the crowd. Fice T. is a rather nervous toad, who currently was as panicked as the rest of the city. However, it is his job to help, and that included in these times of crisis.

"Everyone," Russ T. spoke up, "Please settle down so that we can tell you what's happened," the crowd before them began to mellow so that everyone could hear the old toad's voice. "It is true, Peach's Castle was taken-" The crowd rose up in volume once more in disbelief and shock, "Listen to me! We're going to manage through this! Mario is up there, defending Princess Peach. There is no doubt in my mind, that everything will be completely handled,"

* * *

Mario dove out of the way from another attack from the Goomba King. He wasn't going to last much longer against this ball-like man. He had already taken enough of a beating from Bowser, He was not going to take it from someone like this.

Goombario was doing his best against the lump. He threw punches and kicks against the King but nothing seemed to be effective against him.

"What are we going to do?" Goombario called to Maio. They weren't going to win against this burly man easily, but to not get a solid hit in.

"Hoo Hoo! Still putting up a fight?" The Goomba King chortled. He threw another untrained punch and got Goombario. Mario ran over to the kid. "Awe, Does Mario have a weak spot for children?"

"shut up…" Mario muttered, he helped Goombario back to his feet,

"I have a plan Mario," Goombario whispered, limping on a foot and using Mario as a support.

"How does it feel to lose to the great and powerful Goomba King? Do you feel helpless now? Do you feel the sole of my foot?" The Goomba King laughed maniacly. Mario couldn't take it from this guy.

"Do you got it?" Goombario asked. Mario gave a nod, and took up his hammer.

"You going to try that weak weapon on me again?"

"Not on you," Mario said. He spun the handle so that the bulk of wood was parallel to the ground. He waited for a moment as Goombario jumped with his good foot on the mallet and was launched skyward with all of Mario's Strength.

The Goomba King didn't understand the strategy to send Mario's partner into the sky, but his gaze was too distracted with the dot in the air. Mario ran forward and piledrove the wooden hammer into the Goomba King's foot.

The King yelped in unexpected pain. He hopped around on one foot while holding onto the other. Mario swung his hammer against the King's side. the rebound threw Mario backwards but began to make the Goomba King lose his already displaced balance. The King's foot got caught on a bush as he began to tumble. He yelled in horror.

His screaming continued as he went over the cliff.

Mario held out both his arms and caught the falling Goombario.

"That was a good plan," Mario said,

"He was already having a difficult time keeping up with both of us, and he was confident in his sturdiness. The only way to win would be to throw off his center of balance. But he would see you charging in and either dodge, or use his girth to knock you back with your own hammer," Goombario explained his plan, "I think I can walk," he said, trying to put his weight on his injured ankle.

"No, just stick with me until we get to town," Mario insisted, helping the boy onto his back. He wasn't going to let his friend have to hobble along.

"But we can't climb down the ravine, it'll take too long,"

Mario nodded in thought, maybe there was a switch or something.

* * *

Luigi flopped against his mattress. He was exhausted. He had recently helped with the reconstruction of the Toad Town Dojo, the Toad House, and helped clear the streets of the heavy rubble from broken buildings. He was exhausted.

"And Daisy still hasn't written me," Luigi moaned into his pillow. At least Mario was trying to save the Mushroom Kingdom like always. He was probably kicking Bowser's Butt! Luigi would much rather help with Toad Town than need to go out on some crazy adventure. Then again, it wouldn't bother him if Mario asked him to go along on some of his adventures.

"Maybe next time," Mario would say as he was heading out on his adventure. And Luigi would be left taking care of the house.

He didn't mind staying home, but he would like it if Mario would invite him along sometimes.

Luigi stayed on his bed for another minute before deciding it was time to tend to the house. That earthquake truly was relentless. The front yard was a complete mess, the fences were falling apart, shrubs and trees were fallen all over the place. Even their house was a complete shamble on the inside - dishes crashed on the floor, their filing cabinet had fallen over and some of their paintings were on the ground. He was going to be busy for a while.


	12. Home

_Home_

**Thank you Sonosublime for Favoriting this story, and thank you Dhampirangel for following. I hope you both will continue to enjoy this series.**

* * *

Mario and Goombario strolled across the stone bridge behind the Goomba King's fortress. They had found a switch hidden in the bushes outside of the fortress. Who ever thought it was a good place to put it there was clearly not thinking about intruders. Goombario was talking about how awesome Mario was against the Goomba King. The praise only made Mario want to blush in embarrassment.

Watching the two, sitting on her broomstick, was the grey-haired Magikoopa, Kammy. She was unnoticed by the two, fortunately. She was observing Mario's strength. He easily took care of that blubering idiot Goomba King. She flew back to Peach's Castle with haste.

She dismounted her broom and scuttled around through the empty, dark castle. There were no lights on in the main room. The koopatrol were keeping close watch on everything. The koopatrol were people heavily garbed in thick, spiky armor. These suits were specifically designed to fit Drive Units that powered up their offensive strength; the Hyperdrive Unit.

She gave each of them a nod and a mutter of _keep up the bad work_ before she finally found Bowser hovering over a book.

"Mighty Bowser," He bowed low, her hat almost wanting to drop off her head. "I've been looking for you," She straightened up and adjusted her glasses, "A report, Your Evilness: Mario defeated the Goomba King, and has returned to Toad Town"

Bowser seemed shocked, "What? Unbelieveable!" Bowser pounded his fist into the desk, "What was the Goomba King thinking?" he shook his head, "I use the Star Rod to make him a king because he begged me, and Mario whips him so easily?" He chuckled slightly, "what a wimp,"

Bowser turned to face Kammy who was still much shorter than he was. His gold-green plated armor was recently polished and reflected Kammy's image on the chest plate. He looked a bit nervous, "You _are_ sure that Mario can never defeat us, right?"

"Please, please, Your Vileness! Try to be calm," Kammy seemed to be reassuring, "Goomba King is small-time. I had a feeling he'd fail. It doesn't matter if he failed, because while you hold the Star Rod you are definitely invincible," she begun to praise Bowser, "You could beat Mario with one arm tied behind your back,"

Bowser withdrew the Star Rod and idolized it in his clawed-gauntlet. "Very Good," He laughed. "Next thing, Kammy Koopa, those star spirits we captured don't have any way of giving Mario their power, do they?"

"Please don't worry yourself." Kammy once again calming Bowser's worries, "Each is held separately, and each is carefully guarded by your handpicked subjects. Even Mario can't save all seven of the Star Spirits."

Bowser exhaled, thinking about the Star Spirits still, "Who is the closest to Mario? It's the one at Koopa Bros. Fortress, right?" He pondered aloud. He looked to Kammy, "If Mario somehow reaches there, can the Koopa Brothers defeat him?"

"King Bowser, you mustn't worry," another voice spoke up behind Kammy. Standing at the doorway were four men, each one suited up in armor that was different colored, and also equipped with a different drive unit, the drive unit resting in a socket in the center of the chest plate. The men were dressed very similarly, with a bandana tied somewhere on their body.

The one dressed in the red armor had a red bandana on his head. The bandana was concealing his blond hair that was supposedly short to the cut. He wore red-plated boots and had a drive unit with a flame engraved on it.

The one dressed in the yellow armor had a yellow bandana around his neck. He had long blond hair that was enough to be tied back into one of those samurai ponytails. He wore yellow-plated boots and was suited with a drive unit that looked like a rock.

The one dressed in the green armor had a green bandana tied around his arm close to his shoulder. He had shaggy blond hair, a total mess. He wore green-plated boots and had a drive unit that had what looked a swirling line engraved on it.

The last one, the black-armored one, had a black bandana tied around his wrist. He had no hair, completely shaved off. He wore black-plated boots and had a drive unit with a teardrop engraved on it.

Bowser nudged Kammy while looking at the four Koopa Brothers. "Psst, Kammy. Are you sure these guys can get the job done?" He was the one who picked the Koopa Brothers, mostly by their sibling connection with each other, but he wasn't exactly boasting confidence. "The Goomba King was Gigantic, and even he couldn't beat mario.

"Get real King Bowser," The red-armored Koopa spoke up, "Yeah the Goomba King was huge, but he was a total wimpola. We're nothing like him," he threw his thumb back to his brothers with a wink to Bowser and Kammy, "See, what we've got going is the power of teamwork. Together, we can put the hurt on Mario in seconds flat,"

Kammy applauded, "Excellent, that's the spirit!" She was happy for the Koopa Brother's enthusiasm, "Sell it, Koopa Bros." She stopped applauding for a moment, "Show our king that special attack you do so well,"

"Yes ma'am,"

Bowser's eyes were wide in amazement. He was truly impressed with their attack.

"How'd you like it? King Bowser? How was it?" The red-armored Koopa asked, It was clear that the Red-armored koopa was the leader of the brothers.

Bowser nodded, "Excellent. I'm not easily impressed, either!" Bowser acknowledged. He grinned maliciously, "Mario won't stand a chance if you finish him with that attack," he laughed happily. Bowser stopped laughing for a moment to think about something. "By the way, Koopa Bros." Bowser resumed, "About the captured Star Spirit locked in your fortress… Who's guarding it right now?"

All four of the Koopa Brothers seemed to have taken notice of something important, because their faces all seemed to light up. The leader spoke up, "Uh… nobody, sir… you know, we're here and so-"

"You idiots!" Roared Bowser. the entire room felt like it was trembling under his declaration, "Use your heads! Get back to the fortress and guard that Star Spirit!"

Without even needing to be told again, the four Koopa Brothers turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

Mario and Goombario entered Toad Town, seeing everything was a mess. But everyone seemed to be working together to help restore the chaos. As the two ventured into town, they were spotted by a few toads.

"Mario! I'm so glad you're okay!" A toad with a red-spotted cap said, he was very happy to be seeing Mario as his face was beaming with smiles.

"The town is in an uproad!" A toad with a green-spotted cap said, he was shaken and worried, "The Princess is kidnapped, the very castle uprooted!"

"It's bedlam!" A toad with a purple-spotted cap announced.

"We've been trying to restore the town, but I don't know what else we can do about this…" The red-spotted toad said.

Mario smiled to all three of the toads, and placed his gloved hand on the red-spotted toad's shoulder. He looked to the three of them with confident eyes, "Don't worry, I will save Princess Peach, and return her castle." Mario said to the three. They cheered happily with 'yay!' and 'whoo!' and all sorts of happy sounds. "I need to get a few things first, you three keep helping with the town repairs,"

The three toads scattered with newly found confidence.

"_Get a few things_?" Goombario repeated, "What do we need?"

"Well other than new clothes, I need to get us some food for travel, and check up on my brother Luigi. I want to make sure he got out of the castle. I also need to get us some climbing gear,"

"Climbing Gear?"

"To climb Shoot Star Summit," Mario pointed to the mountain a little to the north of town. "I think the Star Spirits want us to go there first, since it's the closest place to the Stars, I want you to get yourself some goods as well, buy a few mushrooms, maybe a Fire Flower Drive Core, We're going to need to be prepared for our trek,"

Goombario nodded and went off into the town. Mario turned to the pipe that was planted in the heart of the town square. Painted on the side of the green pipe were the letters M-A-R-I-O. This pipe lead back to his house. It was faster than travelling above ground for sure. He jumped down and began travelling home.

Meanwhile, Goombario was very confused of his shopping list. He was in charge of getting tools and items, but he didn't know what would be most important for an adventure - this was his first. He entered a shop and was surprised to see an older toad looking at all the merchandise; surprised in that the Toad seemed to have noticed Goombario and given him a smile instead of the usual scowl that he was accustomed to seeing from the younger toads - the ones that were his age.

Goombario turned to the inventory of the shop. Mushrooms, Fire Flower Drive Cores, Scare Drive Cores, Sleep Drive Cores, Honey Syrup, POW Drive Cores; Goombario was getting dizzy just looking at the selection.

"Are you okay sonny?" the blue-spotted cap toad asked Goombario,

"Yeah, just trying to think what would be good for an adventure,"

"Ahh," The toad reached for two mushrooms, two honey syrups, and a Fire Flower Drive Core. "These are good for adventures, very simple, but very useful," He gave Goombario the selection with a smile.

"Oh, thank you sir…"

"Russ T." he said,

"Thank you Russ T." Goombario went to the counter and gave the shopkeeper the items and the money. Everything concluded to forty coins, but like Russ T. said, it was good for adventures.

"First time on an adventure?" Russ T. asked Goombario, he noticed the Goomba was very concerned with how much he was spending, and was probably questioning over whether he needed everything,

"That obvious?" Goombario chuckled,

"Not at all, if it's your first time adventuring, you probably have the Basics Guide to the Mushroom Kingdom,"

Goombario looked at Russ T. with a confused look

"You have read the Basics right?"

"um… well I'm travelling with Mario, so…"

"My dear goomba, everyone should know the basics to adventure, even if they travel with Mario." He reached into his bag and handed Goombario a blue book with the words Basics embroidered on the cover. "Here you go, a guide on all the people, plants, and creatures in the Mushroom Kingdom, and a map on the first page of the whole Kingdom."

"Thank you Russ T." Goombario flipped through the pages. It was a kind gesture of Russ T. to offer Goombario this book.

"And you don't even have to return it to the library, consider it a gift. Good luck on your first adventure," Russ T. left the shop after buying a Mushroom. Goombario was already buried deep in the book as he began to wait for Mario to return.

* * *

Mario emerged from the Pipe and saw Luigi taking out trash from the house. He was smiling widely to his brother as he waved. "Luigi!" He called climbing out of the pipe and running to his brother.

"Whoa! Mario!" Luigi was smiling to his brother, "It's good to see you. Does this mean you've already saved Princess Peach?"

"No, I lost to Bowser and I ended up in Goomba Village. I'm not giving up though,"

"Just like you Mario, always bouncing back. I was really worried about you when the Castle was rising up."

"I was worried about you, how did you get out of the Castle?"

"I was outside with Tayce T. and Russ T. just as the earthquake started, we saw the whole thing, It was so scary."

"I'm really glad you're safe Luigi. I came here to make sure you were okay, to get my pack, and some new clothes,"

"They're all inside. I just finished cleaning the house. I'll get my things and come with you,"

"Not this time Luigi," Mario stopped Luigi from getting overly excited over going on an adventure, "The Toad's need help rebuilding the town and getting everything back in order. I can't stay around to help, or I would…"

"So you want me to stay behind… again?" Luigi sounded sad, but also understanding, "Okay Mario, I'll help with the Town, you go on your adventure," he smiled. Mario felt guilty not letting Luigi come with him. The truth of the matter was, and Mario never admitted this to Luigi, but Luigi was needed to protect Toad Town. What if Bowser sends minions to attack and both Mario and Luigi were out on an adventure? No one would be safe because the two best fighters in the Mushroom Kingdom were gone. Mario couldn't tell Luigi that this was his reason for leaving Luigi behind all the time. Because he would rather have Luigi feel angry at him than to feel upset that he couldn't go because of someone else.

"I'm glad you understand Luigi, I promise next time, you can definitely come on an adventure," Mario smiled to Luigi. He already knew Luigi was thinking 'that is what you said last time, and the time before that'. Mario went in the house to grab his things. He was out of the house in less than five minutes, heading back down the pipe to meet Goombario.

* * *

**So I've decided that Badges are going to be referred to as Drives. Special abilities and powers will be referred to as Drives or Magic, and Items, like the Fire Flower, POW block and Sleepy Sheep will be referred to as Drive Cores. To use, the operator merely has to break the core open and the effects of the core will be effected. things like the Scare Drive Core would produce a neurotic stimuli that creates a frightful image or thought in the mind of other enemy units. A core functions through DNA and mentalic connections. It's how the Core will respond to only effect enemies of the user and not allies. It's a weak concept but it'll do the job. In addition, I do have more planned for Luigi than being the errand boy around Toad Town, but you're just going to have to wait and see what sort of spooky plans I have for him are.**


End file.
